AceStrikerOVA
is the bonus epilogue episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Taking the place after final episode of the series. Summary It has been a year since the AceStrikers restored the world, and it is now time for Miyuki to choice moving to FC Rikimaru as the manager. Shocks run high for Hamon FC as she remembers how helping them to win the prize and it's up to Hamon FC to defeat Mikio and bring their dearest love back to them. However, there is still one major threat lurking around in Goseigahara - Overlord's spirit. Synopsis One year after reunite with Miyuki, the Hamon FC prepares for its final day of soccer career before everyone graduate and separate ways. Coach Tokuyama announced that Miyuki has chosen to move to FC Rikimaru as manager of her brother Mikio. To everyone's dismay, Ryoma is stunned by Miyuki's words. But Miyuki decided to make a choice for Hamon FC; if they win over FC Rikimaru, Miyuki will stay, but Mikio preferred win, so Miyuki will forget about Ryoma's love. Agreed on their plan, Hamon FC prepares to face off FC Rikimaru on friendly match. As Rinsho returns from live concert overseas for his cousin's wedding, he leads a boy named Daisuke Akashiro to the stadium, where they invite him for the match. After the first half of match with two goals for FC Rikimaru against one goal for Hamon FC, it is then that Miyuki reveals she wants to train on playing football in order to fulfill her promise to Argus, but is conflicted about leaving the soccer career behind in order to pursue her heroic dream. As the second-half has started, the Mokushenergy from both teams cause Overlord's spirit, which had been purified year ago from the last battle, to rise from remaining heart of evil and attack Goseigahara. As the AceStrikers struggle to fight against it, Victor, Argus, Hawk and Gear step in to fight, stating that they'll protect Goseigahara in Miyuki's stead. Assisted by another Gladiator named Ryusei Red, the AceStrikers managed to destroy Overlord's spirit with upgraded version called Glorious Meteor Strike Nova and banish him forever. After battle, Hamon FC leads Ryoma to score the golden goal and they've won the match against FC Rikimaru thanks to Miyuki and Daisuke's support and managed to get their Miyuki back. Miyuki's uncle, Jin Shibuki, tells Ryoma to take care of her before he leave with Mikio and the team. Later, the Acestrikers graduated from Hamon Academy and prepare to leaves the soccer career to pursues their own dream. Years later, Ryoma has requested a marriage for Miyuki and she happily accept. After spending honeymoon last year, Miyuki feels pain as she's about to delivering the baby. Ryoma, Argus and the others helps her into giving birth to the first, handsome baby boy. Ryoma decided to named him Ryota and he's going to be the good soccer player like him in the future. After that, Miyuki and Ryoma watching the sunset while holding Ryota up, while everyone, included Daisuke, watching over them happily. Fin~! Major Events *The Hamon FC prepares for the last friendly match against FC Rikimaru to win Miyuki's heart back, with Ryoma now takes his place as soccer superstar. *The Acestrikers performs an upgraded version of group attack called Glorious Meteor Strike Nova for the first time. *Overlord's spirit has been banished forever. *Hamon FC won their last match 3 goals against FC Rikimaru's 2. *The Acestrikers graduated from Private Hamon Academy and being pursued their future after quit from soccer career, except Ryoma. *Miyuki and Ryoma were getting married at last from previous episode. *Miyuki gives birth to a son and Ryoma names him Ryota. *Daisuke Akashiro from Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger make a cameo appearance. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker *''Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red'' (cameo appearance) Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata / Cyan Striker *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami / Violet Striker *Four Gospels Villains *Overlord's spirit Secondary Characters *King Rodimus *Coach Tokuyama *Taiki Namikawa *Masao Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *Argus / Misaki Shibuki *Mikio Shibuki *Jin Shibuki *Shion Asamiya *Koya Asamiya *Yoshito Higashikawa *Eiji Higashikawa *Matsuo Kumodera *Mayumi Kumodera *Kumodera siblings *Saburo Tsuchida *Tomoyo Tsuchida *Toshiro Tsuchida *Eizo Shirosora *Angela Shirosora-White *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *Nancy Shirosora *Olga *Ema Kamimiya *Thorvald Asheim *Hamon FC team *FC Rikimaru team *COSMO Monoceros Trivia *This bonus episode has released on DVD and Blu-ray pack. *The opening for the episode is not shown, but the opening song KICK OFF! AceStriker plays during the second half of the match between Hamon FC and FC Rikimaru. *COSMO Monoceros releases the latest new song, Eternal Glory ~I love you with all my heart~, and is also played during the love scene where Ryoma proposal Miyuki, spending honeymoon in Bahama, and giving birth to their son. *Jump⋆Energetic! song was used once again as the ending song since episode 1. *Likewise, Argus will stay on Earth as Mikio and Miyuki's brother and uncle of her newborn son under his alias: Misaki Shibuki. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:OVA episodes Category:Fan Anime Category:DVDs and Blu-rays